


Hot Garbage Collection

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Henry Bowers Smut, Henry Bowers lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: A collection of Henry Bowers x reader one-shots of the smutty and none variety.*=18+ NSFW ContentYou have been warned.
Relationships: Henry Bowers & You, Henry Bowers/Reader
Kudos: 36





	1. *Take That

Handing back already graded papers was probably your favorite part of being the teacher's pet. Smiling when you handed back a good grade, and smiling with low eyelids when they got a bad grade. You counted through the papers, and walked down the isles of desks as you handed them out one by one.

There was something about the superiority of it all that got you going a little. That somehow by handing back something as simple as a test score, made you just a little better than everyone else. And other students hated you for it. But how could they hate you? You were the best student in the class, and all your friends adored you. Besides, you can't shoot the messenger.

You made your way to the back of the classroom, the final seat way back in the corner of the room. You held one last paper in your hand. A paper, with a damning grade of an F. You had to keep yourself from chuckling when you saw the name. Of course. What did you expect? A sly and cruel smile stretch across your rosey cheeks as you handed out the paper. Henry stared forward, and you swear you could see steam come out of his ears. His breathing was heavy with fustrating, his fists balled up, and his eyes shifted up to your face. You didn't move, just waited with that smile. That fucking smile.

You drove Henry up the fucking wall. Who the hell did you think you were? You weren't better than him. How dare you look at him like that. One day, he'd get you alone. Then it'd be all over. He'd have to teach you, a lesson for once.

He eventually snatched the paper from you hand. Causing the paper to fly out of your hand. You didn't flinch, but you felt pain as you walked back to your desk in the front. A paper cut on your finger began bleeding, and you sucked on you finger to stop it. Henry watched, and smiled to himself. That's it.

Classes ended, and students filed out of the rooms and hallways until the school was practically empty. You always stayed behind to help the teacher. Grade papers for extra credit, or clean up a little. You were doing just that, when the teacher exscused herself for the day. Asking that you sweep the floor before you leave for the day. Not long after she had left, did you hear the door open. Henry stood in the doorway.

"Well, come to beg for a better grade, bowers?" You chuckled, placing a hand on your hip, while the other help the broom. He looked around and took a few steps inside. His eyes looking at you, with the oh so familiar glare. You don't think you've ever seen him look at you differently. There was something about that look at made shivers go down your spine. Something about Henry, and that way he hated you that made you feel...something. He didn't say anything after a minute. "Uh...hello?" You waved your hands. "Anyone up there?" Your tone, was the last straw.

"Fuck off Y/L/N!" He barked. He snatched your wrist as you waved it through the air. Holding on tight. Not letting go when you pulled away.

"Ah! Hey let go, asshole!" You demanded, struggling to pull away.

"Oh no. No no no. You can't order me around this time." He pulled, jerking you towards him. He chuckled. Delighted in the sudden change in your expression. You went from a brat, to a baby in less than two seconds. What else could he do?

"Let go of me!" You struggled to pull away still. Dropping the broom when his other hand roughly grabbed your waist and pulled you closer. You tried to pull away, your heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Shut up. I'm gonna teach you a new lesson, teacher's pet." He kept his face close to yours, while you tried to look away. His grasp moving from your wrist and wrapping around your hips. Keeping you close. Making it hard to fight him back still. "You should be good at this." He growled. "Since you love to learn so much." His hands, practically claws reached down. Roughly gropping your ass.

"Ah! Henry!" You almost whimpered. A low chuckle in the throst vibrated against your neck as he hid his face. Biting the soft skin on your neck while he gropped and squeezed as he pleased. You whimpered and moan, still in slight protest. But it felt so good. Why did it feel so good? He stayed that way for a moment, suddenly moving. Turning you around, and forcing you to bend over the teacher's desk. In a matter of seconds he had lifted up your skirt, and swung his hand down to spank you. Forcing a yelp out of you that made him growl with pleasure.

"That's it. You're gonna be my good girl." He stood behind you, slidding down your practically soaked panties. You went to stand back up, but Henry forced you back down. "Stay!" He demanded. You felt him play with you, his fingers tracing over you like he was blind. "Oohhh now this...is a good pussy." He chuckled, mostly talking to himself. You felt the head of his cock at your entrance, and then he pressed forward. Letting out a low moan as he filled you to the brim. You bit your lip, and tensed up. Trying not to make a sound. "Mmmmmhhhaha fuuuck yeah. Take that cock." He held you by your hips, and without hesitation, started fucking you. Pounding his cock deep inside of you over and over again. Making you cry out at first. Reaching out to grab onto the desk.

"N-No, Henry...p-please." You tried to beg, realizing how much of a part you were playing. You didn't want this to end. The feeling was driving you crazy. He spanked you again.

"Shut up! You're my pet now. And I'm gonna fuck you anyway I want to." He slid in and out of you, thrusting hard and fast. The desk below started to shake. You whimpered as your eyes rolled back in your head. "That's it." Henry chuckled through grunts and panting. You gasped as something deep inside snapped, and you shook with pleasure. "Ohhh f-fuck." Henry struggled for a moment as you came around him. "You just cum for me? Haha! You love this don't you!?" He leaned in, his chest pressed against your back. Still, relentlessly fucking you. He hooked a hand under your neck and held up your face so you looked at him while he fucked you. "Haha you can't get enough, can you?" You looked up at him with heavy eyelids, and whimpered. A cruel smile stretched across Henry's cheeks, and he tucked his face in your neck again. Bitting and nipping the flesh he could. "Cum again. Cum for me again Y/N." He growled into your flesh. A few more thrusts, and you were there. Letting out a gasp as you let yourself cum all over him once again. Henry clung to your body as his thrusts jerked and he conclused. Cumming soon after.

The both of you panted for a moment. Before Henry backed up, and tucked himself away. Adjusting himself before turning you around.

"Now. What have you leanred, today?" He panted. You took a few deep breaths, weak and feeling heavy. "Who do you belong to?"

"Y-You." He chuckled again.

"Good girl."


	2. *Work? What's That?

Your heart sunk into the pit of your stomach when you found out you would be working with that asshat. Henry was notorious for his shitty work ethic, and bad grades. How were you supposed to get anything done with him around?

Unsurprisingly, you didn't get anything done. During class, when you were supposed to be working, he'd ignore anything and everything that had to do with an assignment. Instead, opting to make you uncomfortable as possible.

"How did I get partnered up with a nerd like you?" You asked you, watching your face as you tried to write down a sentence or two. You tried to ignore him. "Why are you a nerd anyways? You're too hot to be a nerd." He leaned in closer to your face. You started to sweat. With anger, or nervousness you couldn't tell. You looked up from the paper.

"Could you just write something down for fuck's sake? Do some work for once?" You spat at him.

"Work? Whats that?" He chuckled, leaning back in his seat. He watched you, looking you up and down as he knawed on the end of his pencil. He place his boot on one of the legs of your chair, and hooked it. Pulling his leg closer, and dragging your chair with it. He paused, and waited for him to stop. "The only kind of work I know is a," Henry leaned in closer and whispered, sliding his hand up your thigh, "is a work out." He chuckled in your ear. You blushed harshly, unable to keep yourself from doing so.

"Fuck off, Bowers." You told him as the bell wrang. You got up and bolted out of the classroom as the teacher announced. The assignment was due tomorrow, so you had do the rest of the work at home that night. All of it.

That afternoon at home, you sat in your room, working as you usually did. Being an A+ student was no walk in the park. You were shaken from your train of thought when you heard a knock on your front door. You approached it, and slowly peaked out as you opened it with caution.

"Henry! What the fuck are you doing here!?" You shouted at him. He gave a small shrug.

"Came to finish what I started." He grinned.

"What?" You blushed.

"The assignment?" He asked with a raise of his brows. Knowing what you thought.

"Don't worry about it. I got it." You told him, trying to close the door. Only for him to slide through the opened and into your house before you could.

"Nice place." He noted, walking through. Eventually getting to your room. He looked down at your desk, where the work was laid out. "Looks like your almost done."

"Yeah. So you can just go home now. I don't need you."

"Don't need me?" He asked, looking back at you with a furrowed brow. "For once you're wrong there, nerd." He stalked towards you as you stood in the doorway. Getting closer and closer until his chest was nearly pressed to yours. Your voice was caught in your throat as he loomed over you. Hooded eyes peering down into yours as Henry reached an arm past you. Closing your bedroom door beind you. "You need me." He whispered in a harsh tone. Sliding a hand down your pants freely and dragged his fingers over your clit. You closed your eyes and let out a moan. "Desperately." He growled.

"Henry...d-don't." You tried to stay strong. He shushed you, as he lips met the flesh of your neck. Leaving kisses as he began to undress you. Looking down at you as he uncovered the treasure under your bra. He let out a breathy chuckled.

"I always wondered what a nerd like you was packing." He chuckled as he gropped you roughly. Pressing you against your door as he bit and kissed your lips passionately. Taking off your pants next and grabbing a handful of your ass, producing a loud smack and a whimper. "Don't be shy, kitten." He told you, taking your hand and placing it on the growing erection in his jeans. He let out soft moans and bucked his hips into your hand as you rubbed him. Eventually he got too fustrated for that, and took his jeans off and shirt. Leaving the two of you naked shortly thereafter.

"Henry." You moaned as he took you by the waist and threw you up to press you against the wall. So he could kiss and suck on your boobs as he rubbed his cock against your wet pussy. He was so close, it made your blood boil, and your skin burn. You let out a small cry as he slid into you. You clung to him as he started to thrust. Slow and deep at first. Gaining speed quickly. Grunting and moan as he fucked you into the wall. Producing a heaving hitting sound with every thrust. "F-Fuck, Henry!"

"Thats it. Thats it. Fuck yeah, cum for me Y/N. Cum for me." You growled into your ear. You arched your back into him as you came in his arms. It only took a few more good thrusts for him to cum all over you. He panted heavily as he let you down, then leaning closer, pinning you against the wall again. "I never thought a nerd's pussy would be so good." He poked.

"Never thought a jerk's dick would be satisfactory before." You tested. He laughed for a moment with you.


	3. Unlikley Friends

It was a beautiful night. The cool air was still, and there wasn't a cloud on the sky. The deep blue of the sky behind the sparkling stars provided a nice view. You sat on your roof outside your bedroom window and watched the sky. Finding constellations and watching the stars twinkle above. It was shockingly peaceful. Until you heard the sound of leaves crunching below.

You listened as you heard the fumbling of feet and the rustling of a tree. You watched as two callused hands reached onto the paneling of the roof, and pulled the rest up. A shaggy, and tattered boy pulled himself up and threw his legs over. He let out little grunts as he did so. When he looked up at you, he looked a little surprised.

"Oh...you're out." He noted.

"Yeah, I don't know, just seemed like a good night to watch the stars." You told him, and looked back up the sky.

"I guess, if you're into that shit." He grunted as he sat beside you, and then meeting your gaze amungst the stars. "Your parents asleep yet?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah...but Bens still up. I heard him go to the bathroom like 2 seconds ago."

"Mh."

"Hey Henry?"

"What?"

"Do you...remember when we first met?" You asked him, your eyes never looking away from the stars. He thought for a long moment.

"Yeah...I remember."

"Do you?" You looked at him with a chuckle.

"Fuckin' yeah! Of course I do!"

"Oh yeah?! Where'd we meet!?"

"At school!"

"What were you doing!?"

"I-I don't fucking know! Pickin on some kids?"

"Ben, you were picking on Ben!"

"Fuck! Right!" He shouted back you as you smiled at him.

"Then what happened!?" You asked.

"Goddamn it, don't remind me!" He tried to wave you away, but you scooted closer, and closer.

"Say it..."

"No."

"C'mon!" You leaned closer with a smile.

"Fuck off!" He couldn't help but break with a small grin. He placed a firm hand on your shoulder and made a small attempt to push you back a little.

"Saaaaay iiiittt!!" You chimed.

"You kicked my ass! Now fuck off!" You pushed you away with a laugh that you shared. You laughed for a moment, reveling in the memory that started your friendship nearly a year ago.

Ben had told you about this little group that bullied him at school. Though you didn't always get along with your little brother, there just was some shit you didn't do. Carving an H into him, was fucking one of them. So, after school one day, you followed Ben and found his tormentors. Whom you confronted, and beat the shit out of. Mostly Henry. Okay...just Henry. You threw your first punch whoch knocked him to the ground. And then you mounted him and began repeatedly punching and hitting and beating him into the ground. His friends watched in horrow until one, you now know as Patrick jumped in. He pulled you away by your torso and held you close to his chest before throwing you away.

Henry got away with a bloodied nose. And for a while, thats what you did to protect your brother. Luckily, you only had to do it once. Because shortly after...rumors started circulating the school. Apparently, some kids saw Butch Bowers hit his son in their car outside of a drug store. Of course gossip flew around the school and it was blown out of purortion. Either way, it was clear, Henry was abused at home. By his cop father no less. And everyone knew it. Some let it go, and expalined his actions off as acting out. Some kids treated him differently, faked sympathy. But you didn't. Sure, you felt bad for the guy, but you still had a little brother to protect.

Thats what caught his eye. You didn't treat him differently. You, treated him like normal...and he liked that about you. So when he stopped bullying your brother, and started talking to you a little nicer...you became close friends.

The two of you fell silent once the laughter ceased. You stared down at his hands which crossed over one another at the wrist as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He looked back up at the stars.

"He uh...he hurt you tonight?" You asked him. Henry took another long moment to answer.

"Nah but...won't stop him tomorrow."

"I'm sorry..."

"Awh! Don't get soft of me now!" He scolded you playfully.

"Fuck off! I'm just worried about you! Yours dads a fucking prick!"

"Yeah...I know..." Another long pause accured before you spoke again.

"Yknow...you can always spend the night if you don't wanna go home." You offered. It took him a minute to think, and then he looked into your eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay..."


	4. *Mine Now

Your relationship with Henry Bowers was...complicated. What were you? Were you dating? Were you just...a one time thing? That night at that party, making out in the bathroom, is played through your head over and over again. Fuck...if it wasn't fuck Belch, it would have gone further. But the dork just had to interupt everything.

There you were, heaving chests and sweaty temples. Your arms around his neck, his hooked to your sides as he threw you on top of the sink. There you sat, your mind in a wirl as your lips hungrily kissed his. He growled when you got to his neck. A sexy, lustful growl. Just the memory of the sound made you tingle. His hands had just made it to his belt before the door swung open. Suddenly the sound of loud party music entered and your little shelter was shattered. You looked up and found Belch with wide eyes and bright red cheeks.

"Some kid called the cops!" He shouted.

"Goddamn it!" Henry cursed and fixed himself. He barley even turned to you.

"Hey-" you tried to get his attention.

"Later!" He shoutrd back before disappearing into the crowd. Now, a few days later, all you could do was masterbate at the thought of Henry. Oh how much you wanted him. On Monday, you made eye contact with him in the halls. He looked you up and down, and bit his lip. You couldn't help but smirk. Tuesday, you wanted more attention. So you wore your skirt, that showed off your legs and hinted at your butt. You purposefully bumped into him in the halls again. Just to make sure he saw you. And in Biology, you got a note handed to you.

"Under the bleachers, lunch." It read. You looked back at him, and watched as he smirked at you.

Under the bleachers, you got there first. And so you waited there, in the cool of the fall air. You wondered if he'd even show up...maybe he was just messing with you. You thought that, until you felt a firm grip on your wirst and a tug. Henry pulled you to his chest. Held the back of your neck to hold you theras he crashed his broken lips into yours. You let out small moan in surprise, before melting into him.

"Henry.." You moaned.

"Ready to finished what we started?" He growled into your neck. You nodded as you let your eyes roll back in your head. He large hands reached down and dragged up the back of your thighs before he found your ass and gave a good squeeze. It made you squeal. He chuckled. "Damn...this ass..." he grunted as he played with the flesh. Gropping roughly.

You rested your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes as you let him feel you up. You jumped, when he spanked you.

"Shhhh little girl. Not too loud." He whispered in your ear. He looked up through the bleachers, and turned your head to it. "We're not alone." He noted, before spanking you again. You gasped, and felt his chest bounce as he chuckled. "Now, are you gonna be a good girl for me?" He cooed. You nodded. He smiled, and reached down between your cheeks. He rubbed the fabric of your underwear. "Mhh naughty girl."

You whimpered as he touched you, taking a hand and reaching down to his crotch. Rubbing the bulge under his jeans. He threw your hands away and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.

"Ahaha, thats not for you to touch. Not yet baby." He scolded. "You do as I say. Understand?" You nodded. "Now." He turned you away from him, wrapping a hand around your neck, forcing you to look up through the bleachers. Your heart pounded in your chest. "You gotta be quiet now baby. Or they'll see." He whispered in your ear from behind. He grinded his hips into your ass. You could feel his erection througu his pants, and it drove you wild. "I'm gonna do whatever I want to you, he licked your neck as you heard the sound a zipper, "and your gonna keep your mouth shut."

He pulled down your underwear and let them fall to your knees. His fingers playing with your wet pussy, getting you ready for him. You moved your hips back on him, so his fingers slid inside of you. He gave a hushed chuckle as he began fingering you. You took deep breathes to keep yourself from moaning. Fuck, it felt good.

"So wet." He noted as you rolled your hips back on his fingers, trying to get yourself off. How selfish. He pulled his fingers out and slapped your ass again.

"Ah!"

"Quiet!" He growled. His grip on yur neck tightened. You bit your lip to keep yourself quiet again. Suddenly you felt him press himself inside of you. Your jaw dropped andd your eyes rolled in the back of your head. His other hand held you by your waist as he started to move. A slow rolling of his hips at first. He rested his head on your shoulder as he kissed and sucked on the back of your neck. Shivered ran down your back as he slid in and out. You watched as shadows of other students, and even gym teachers walked on the bleachers.

"Ohhh fuck what a tight pussy." Henry grunted in your ear. He bit your earlobe as he started to thrust harder, and faster. It was getting harder and hard to not to make any sound.

"F-Fuck." You whispered, and the grip around your neck tightened. He started really fucking you, getting you closer and closer. Fuck, so good. So good.

"Keep your mouth shut little girl." He growled again as he fucked you. You started to pant and let out small moans, you couldn't help it, you were so close. But the more sound you made, the tighter the hand around your neck got. Until it almost became harder to breath. Once he started really jack hammering you, you lost yourself. You came around him, bitting your lip to keep yourself from yelling. Once you came, he quickly pulled out and pushed you to your knees. He stood above you, and practically stuffed his wet cock down your throat.

High from your orgasm, still getting the shivers, you happily took him. Letting him push your head down so you took as much as possible. He fucked your mouth as he pleased, letting out a few grunts and moans himself. You looked up at him, his eyes shut tight as he thrusted. His fingers tugged on your hair as he got closer. Giving one good shove, pressing it down your throat as he came. Your eyes widened as you felt him twitch and his hot cum flow down your throat. You swallowed as it came, missing a little as he pulled out.

"Good...good girl." He panted, stuffing himself back in his pants and fixing himself. You pulled yourself together the best you could and leaned against a metal pillar. He took a deep breath and looked at you. He smirked and pulled you into a quick but passionate french kiss. "See ya around little girl."


	5. *Lollipop

You woke up horny that day anyways. It didn't matter what Henry would have done, you would have been fustrated anyways. But has this habbit of praying on your sexual weaknesses.

You wanted him as soon as you saw him anyways. You approched him and the rest of the gang in the parking lot of the school.

"Hey sugar." He winked at you as you leaned against the car with him.

"Hey." You moaned into his lips and you grabbed the back of his neck and pressed him down to plant a solid kiss on his lips.

"Mh." He practically squeaked out of surprise as he kissed back, quickly wraping his arms around you and taking control. You practically stuck your tongue down his throat. The other boys chuckled and rolled their eyes as they continued their own conversation.

"Can I talk to you under the bleachers for a minute?" You asked, bitting your lip and tugging on his shirt. He looked down and chuckled at you.

"Maybe later." He dismissed you and tried to rejoin the conversation with his friends.

"Aww, c'mon." You tugged again.

"I said, later." He growled as the bell for class wrang throughout the school. You walked through the hall, pressed against his side. He firmly placed a hand down your back jean pocket. It made you squirm. Damn it.

First period was torture. All you could do was think of him. In between second period he stole a kiss, a few neck nibbles, and groping here and there. Pressing you against your locker no less.

"Quickie in the bathroom?" You practically begged him. He shook his, cocky. He grinned down at you as he pressed your chest against his.

"Needy today aren't ya?" He asked. You whimpered in response. He let you go as the bell wrang and sauntered away. You watched him with your chest heaving and your body aching. You slowly became more and more enraged as second period went on. And when all you got between second and third was a solid and rearing ass slap, you were fuming.

He wants to play that game? Fine. He may have known how to drive you crazy, but you could play him like a fiddle. Fourth period, you shared. But unfortunately, Henry had to sit in the back. The back right. Where as you sat at the far, center, left. So he always had a great view of you. After all, thats how you caught his eye in the first place.

You walked into class, with a bright red cheekful of a lollipop. Henry noticed the white stick and the bulge in your cheek, and pulled the candy out of your mouth as you walked into class together.

"Hey!" You pulled the thing back out of his mouth before he playfully shoved you away towards your seat. You watched him walk to his seat, dragging the candy along your tongue. He gave a smirk as he watched you, clearly entertained.

Throughout class, you played with your treat. You licked it repeatedly, and circled your tongue around it. Then, you pressed it into your mouther, and sudly bobbed your head. Every now and then, you glanced over and found Henry trying to make it look like he wasn't starring.

You repeated the same motions over and over again, even beginning to make soft moans. At one point, you sucked on it intensely, and when you pulled back. There was a loud comedic popping sound. Which was followed by a loud thud from behind. Henry had slammed his fist down on his desk, and was then yelled at by the teacher. It made you smile and laugh a little at his pained expression.

You pouted as you finished the candy. Chewing on the left over stick as the bell wrang for lunch. You started to walk through the hall, intentionally ignoring your boyfriend. But that didn't last long. A stern first grabbed your arm and dragged you in another direction.

"Henry!" You shouted at him as he pulled you along. Eventually he pulled you to him, and he leaned in your ear.

"You think that was cute?" He growled.

"What do you mean." You played.

"Goddamn it, you know what you did. You're gonna pay." He dragged you into the boy's empty bathroom and stuffed you into one of the stalls. "Here, suck on this." He grunted, pulling down his pants and practically shoving you to your knees. Happily, you took his cock in your hands. It made you so excited to see him so hard. You licked and sucked on the head as you had before. The flavor of the lollipop still on your tongue. It made him taste like cherry sugar. The more you teased, the more aggressive he got. Eventually bucking forward so you just sucked on him. And then tugging your hair as he bobbed your head back and forth onto him as he face fucked you.

Henry panted and gasped as he got closer, forcing himself down your throat. It felt too good for him to stop. You reached down your jeans and played with yourself. Your eyes closed as the rush took over you. It took you little time to make yourself cum. The sounds Henry made, and what he was doing helped.

He finally stuffed it as far down as he could, and held it there as he came. You looked up at him as he whimpered. He pulled out of your mouth, letting you gasp out for proper air. You panted together for a moment. He gently pulled his hand away from your hair and stuffed himself back in his pants.

"Fuck..." he moaned. You giggled. He helped you to your feet before he leaned you against the stall and kissed your cheek with a satisfied huff. "Skip fifth period and meet me in the parking lot. You've earned it."

"Mhehe okay." And he left you. You got exactly what you wanted in the back of the Trans Am. Henry really knew how to rock your world...and a car.


End file.
